Undercover
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Her whole life had been on the streets and would continue to be like that if it wasn't for Wu. He kept her hidden from the ninja, worried that she would be a distraction. But her mission is nothing difficult… unless you count helping 4 reckless ninja while trying to keep your identity a secret is difficult. Not once she had failed, but she may when a red ninja enters the image.
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**Hey! I'm back with other story which I could no longer keep in. Please like and don't dislike. Bad comments please keep to yourself. **

**Chapter 1  
Found**

**.:Violet:.**

She held the cloak around her shivering body tighter as the cold winter air bit her cheeks. The cold and damp streets were quiet and the lights were flickering in the dark sky. Her stomach was growling in hunger, it had been 3 days since she had last eaten and that portion of food was only an apple. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'll die from starvation and probably dehydration. She knew she'll die before she'll turn 20 when her parents died when she was 6. She was taken to the orphanage which she ran away after 2 years. The place was hell and torture especially when the kids there are never nice to you.

Her stomach growled even move when she could smell a leafy scented smell in the air. She could instantly tell that it was a warm drink which she believed is called tea. She heard footsteps approaching with a hollowing tap trailing after it. She curled up tighter but now it was hard since she was no longer a child but a teenager, soon to be a young adult. She tried to blend in more into the shadows. She hated being seen by other people who walk along this street. Some always send her dirty looks. Most will just walk past as if she wasn't even there. It was rare like a 1 out of 1000 that someone would give her a dollar or a piece of food.

She heard the footprints becoming closer and she drew her cloak over her head. Maybe if she's lucky, it'll be somebody who will end her life quickly so she won't have to have a slow and painful death. Well that's if this person could see her. She looked from underneath the cloak and saw a shadow in front of her, holding a blue cup with steam evaporating from it. She could feel her throat burn for a sip to cure her dryness of it and to warm her up.

"Here, I'm pretty sure you like this." She couldn't believe it when the person held out the cup towards her. From the flicking lights, she could tell it was an elderly man in a white kimono with beautiful ancient Ninjago characters on it. It was a bit odd that he was wearing a straw hat even though there was no sunshine. His mustache and beard was very long but the kindnesses in his eyes allowed to her accept the cup. She held her hands out and allowed the blue hot object into her cold hands. The cup made her body warm up and she placed the rim on her lips and slowly sipped the tea.

"Thank you." She whispered as she finished off the drink and held the cup towards him.

"You're welcome. If I was to offer you a place to you, would accept it as well?" She heard him say. A place? She felt her stomach leap in delight but her mind scold it immediately. It could be a trick. He could really be offering her shelter or just luring her into a trap. Sure she had been on the streets for a decade with no education but she was still pretty smart.

"What kind of offer are you offering?" She asked, letting her violet eyes meet his hazel brown ones. She was beginning to wonder what type of offer he is talking about, perhaps offering her to part of hisfamily. Or maybe be asked to still something for the old man or do a simple errand he cannot do.

"How does being the hero sounds?"

"Me being a hero?" She scoffed at this and shook her head with a soft chuckle. Sure she respects her elders but to her, this one sounds like he's out of his mind. "You must be dreaming. Someone like me surely can't be a hero."

"Oh but you can. I can see the potential in you. You have the ability to hide and go around unseen and without a trace which is what I'll need. If you accept this offer, I can ensure you that a roof will be over your head and warm food will be presented." He told her and he bend down to fully look onto the homeless girl's face. "I've been studying you for the past few years. Do you wonder why most people go around and pretend as if they can't see you? You have a gift that needs to be expressed."

She tried to contain her surprised looks within her. Could she really believe him? For all she knows, he could be an old wanker trying to make a fool out of her. No one suddenly comes up to you and declare they can see so called 'potential' in you, do they? Plus she made sure she stopped believing in magic and fairy-tale endings when her parents died. She can't go off into the blue and start believing it because of him. And heck, who watches a homeless person for years? Isn't that just a new level of weird?

"My name is Wu. I'll teach you the art of Spinjitzu and the way of a ninja while giving you shelter. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Violet." She answered after a couple of seconds, hesitating if it would be wise to give him her name. She know what Spinjitzu is, she remember some people boasting about it when walking past. Spinjitzu is an ancient fighting style done by the first spinjitzu master. But can she really deny shelter?

"Well Violet, I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in this cold street for the rest of your life so why don't you come with me for the night and decide it over ok? I'll give you food as well." She thought over this. She is in desperate need for food and warmth.

"Fine…" She answered and slowly stood up, her cloak falling from her tangling mess of caramel hair. "But don't expect much from me."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope I did justice! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Thoughts

**Thank you to all who reviewed and faved and followed. It means a lot to me so thanks to: Nicole Jett, Say Cheese, Forever Dreamer12, AmericanFirestorm, AllyofTheNinja, Guest and Butter4Evaz!**

**And here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2  
Thoughts**

**.:Violet:.**

She doesn't remember what a soft, warm and dry bed felt like. From being on the streets, she's used to either card board boxes or just the hard cement. Neither of them is soft (although the card board box is a bit softer than the ground but not that much), warm or dry unless it was a warm day. She draped her fingers alone the clean white fabric of the bed before stopping to the pillow. She smiled slightly and pressed her hand against the pillow. It was much softer than the mattress but it smelled of wildflowers in a field on late spring. She couldn't believe she remember the scent from when she was 4. But could she really accept this? She'll be complaining when she'll hit the road again.

She really did appreciate the meal Wu made for her and the hospitality he's offering but this is just for being trained to be a hero. She never wanted attention in her life. She never wanted to be different. Sure she was since she's homeless and she has no parents or family left but she is barely looked upon the people that walk past. If she's a hero, she'll be a role model for everyone in Ninjago. Many innocent people (which she would like to believe) would look up to her to save them and if she can't save them?

Plus she doesn't expect much from the old man. What can he possibly teach her? How can someone that old train someone like her –Violet Emerson – to be a hero of Ninjago? It's too much pressure, everything she do the public will know. She still needs to decide tonight. If it's a no, she'll leave, she won't be a burden to the old man anymore but if it's a yes, she got no idea if she'll regret her decision or not. She could tell what her body is thinking. They're practically yelling out stay for the bed and food but her mind is telling her to fee and don't bother him and her heart is warming up to the idea of saving millions.

But a soft knock interrupted her mind and she turned her head to see Wu in the door way holding his tea pot and a cup of tea. From what she had learned about this man so far is that he has an obsession with tea. She can't deny that it taste horrible.

"Are you done deciding yet?" He asked innocently. She could see the hope that's rising in his eyes. But do you know what part her mouth belongs to? Her body so guess what she said next.

"I'll stay and accept your offer. Thank you for offering hospitality." Her lips said. She wanted to slam her hands against her mouth to prevent them from saying more things without thought but she didn't want to be rude to the man.

"Thank you for accepting. We'll begin training tomorrow and the bathroom is to your right. There are already towels in there." And with that he walked off with a happy tune trailing from his mouth. She felt bad. Why? This is like robbing an old man. Can she really cause this much trouble for Wu?

_But he did offer you it so he'll know what the consequences are. _

She sighed loudly. She hated that little voice in the back of her head. She truly did. It had been bossing her around but sometimes it could make really good statements and decisions. It's kind of like a friend to her in some ways yet an enemy. Do you ever known that feeling? But this time it had stated a good statement. He did offer her to stay so he'll know what he would have to do to make her stay and the upcoming consequences.

But looking to her right, she saw a door slightly open to reveal a bathroom. She could really use a shower right know… That's if she remembers how to use it.

**.::.**

She looked at herself in the mirror while the towel wrapped around her body. Sure it was hard trying to turn on the water at first but now she knows how the showers work. She forgot what she looked like, being on the streets with a cloak wrapped around your head without a mirror in sight. She remember when she was young she had her violet eyes which is why her parents called her violet and she had short blonde hair. Now, she still has her purple eyes but her blonde hair turned into a caramel colour with blonde highlights. She skin is no longer covered in dirt but it was a soft creamy colour. She was very pale when she was a kid. She looked back to her black dirty and wet clothes. She didn't want to put them on but she had nothing else to where. Sighing, she picked up her clothes and began to hand wash them with the shop.

In the orphanage, they trained the kids to do chores such as cooking, sewing, washing and cleaning. Violet remembers she hated doing them with a passion. That's only one of the reasons why she left. It was the kids that were there. They were in the same condition she was in, homeless and parentless yet they thought it would make them better to tease others about it and they teased her about her eyes. How they weren't normal. Then they teased her name whenever they think she's doing something violent. Violet and Violent? See how they're almost the same?

Then it was the staff that she hated. The list can go on forever in her mind. She just hope that she won't have to repeat the stuff here. After washing her clothes, she hung them on the shower curtain's railings and went walked back out wrapped with the towel and went onto her bed. All she hopes for now is for Wu not to walk into her room while she's sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3 - Training

**Thanks to: Nicole Jett, AmericanFirestorm and ForeverDream12 for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot to me! ;)**

**And to answer some questions I forgot to answer in the laste chapter, Violet's powers is air and the wind. **

**Chapter 3  
Training **

**.:Violet:.**

She never thought she would be training to be a ninja. She realized this this morning when she found out there was desk in the room and a closet. She went to look inside and found a black box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. Curious, she opened it and found a purple ninja suit and in the far back of the closet was a beautifully crafted bow with a set of thin and black arrows with purple feathers. She was really hoping not to kill anyone. But after breakfast – which was really awkward – she went back to her room to get change and she walked out into the front court yard where Wu told her to meet him without her weapon.

She stood nervously on the cement ground. There was nothing here; she didn't know how Wu is supposed to teach her. She walked around cautiously, afraid an arrow will zoom towards her. The only thing that was here was a sculpture of a dragon in gold – she believes its gold – sitting on a stone perch.

"I'm glad you're here on time." She slightly jumped as she heard the old man sudden voice.

"Please don't sneak up like that."

"That is a fault on your account, ninja need to cautious of their surroundings. Not just by sight but by hearing." Wu told her as he walked slowly towards the middle. "But for now, we need to start our training."

"But there's nothing here." She argued as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Be patient. Ninjas must be patient." He told her and with his bamboo walking stick, he pushed the mouth of the golden dragon which slightly turned. Violet shook her head and let out a sigh.

_Hey, just wait like he said. I bet you a million dollars that something amazing will happen!_

She growled silently at the voice in her head, mentally barking at it to go away but stopped when the ground beneath her feet shook. She looked at Wu for reassurance but the old man just smiled and stepped back a couple of paces. And with that, the dragon started to raise up into the air supported by a pole with flags dangling down both side with ancient Ninjago characters and a punch bag on either sides as when. 4 round mini training centers sprouted from the ground with training dummies, axes – wooden ones – one that looks like a treadmill. Between each one were short wooden posts. She could feel her mouth fall.

_I told you so!_

"So where do we begin?" She asked as she looked at the training posts with uncertainty.

**.::.**

So it continued like this for the next few months, training with little missions here and there. She became really good with her bow as well as crafting arrows. And finally she can do spinjitzu. She was really frustrated at first since Wu didn't tell her how to _unlock_ the key. But after a while, she only realized it was the training course when she was on a mission to deal with some bank robbers.

The purple ninja of wind had finally completed her training. Now it was lunch and the student and sensei was sitting inside eating noodles and Wu had his tea as his drink of course.

"Violet, how does a mission sound to you right now?"

"Another mission?" Her head perked up from her bowl and she look at her sensei with eager eyes. "What sort of mission do you wish for me to do Sensei?"

"It isn't easy. I've been thinking this one for at least 3 months now."

"I'm ready for any task you'll give me." She said and bowed her head. It had been a while since she had left the monastery. Reasons are because there's nothing to do in town and the trip down the mountain takes at least an hour or so. Going back up is a killer… Not that she's lazy but her legs kill her!

"It's sort of a multi-step task. First I need you to retrieve your golden weapon." Her eyes widen. Her golden weapon? Sometimes in her spare time, she would read and learn a bit more since she have the books to read. Sometimes Wu's scrolls. She remembered reading one about the 5 golden weapons: the Nunchucks of lightning, the sword of fire, the scythe of quakes, the shurikens of ice and the bow of wind.

"Is mine the bow of wind?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

_Ooh! What do you think it do? Will it be stronger?_

She wanted to slap the voice if it did have a body but it does not. Sure it can be smart but sometimes is can be plain stupid!

"Yes, yours is the bow."

"But what about the other 4?"

"That's the next part." Wu said as he paused to drink more of his jasmine tea with green leaves. She gulped. She knows that the weapon is heavily guarded with an unknown beast. If she have to obtain all 5, it'll be difficult plus one cannot process all weapons otherwise she'll be a pile of dust.

"I'll need to find the rest of the 4 weapon's owners and train them too. And with them, I'll get them to fetch their own weapon so put your worries down."

"Would you perhaps want me to help you in your findings?"

"No, I want you to look after them and guide them in a way without getting yourself seen. This is where I'll be needing your talent." She frowned at this. She knew her talent pretty well. She is the ninja of the wind for a reason and that reason is because she walks as fast and as silent as a wind. She's a graceful as one yet playful but once angry, she'll blow hard. And her _talent _is disappearing. But with miracles, there's a catch and a problem. She only can disappear for a period of time. About an hour maximum with a 5 hour rest. It takes up a lot of her energy but she'll be fine. No shadows will be cast lucky and if she does go into paint and flour, she'll be pushed away in time by the wind.

"Well, have you got any ideas on who may be the 4 next ninja? I'll be happy to help out Sensei." She stated as she poured him another cup. She wanted to help him out whenever she can. To her, he's like her father in a way or a grandfather. He had gained her trust and loyalty. But that doesn't mean she told him all of her past. She never told him about her parents. She just can never trust that information with anyone and she is lucky that Wu haven't asked her that question.

"If you're so determined to help me out, I guess I can ask you to seek information for me…" She heard him sigh as he rubbed his temples.

_Ooh! I wonder what kind of person she will be!_

She guess in a way, that voice is an inside childish version of her. But the new ninja may not be female, it could be a boy. She hoped not all 4 will be boys but at least 1 girl and 3 boys but then again, Wu did tell her she must not been seen by these new comers. But what if she will fail? What if they find out about her presence?

_Wait… wouldn't Wu train them here? They'll be sure to find out about you and your room and the pictures you hang up here!_

She took this thought into deep considering. Does that mean she'll have to move out? Sure Sensei gives her money once in a while but not enough for an apartment or a house. And even if she does stay, they'll find her room and ask questions.

_But why does Sensei want to keep you hidden away?_

That was another good point. Why would he want to keep her away? Nothing's wrong with her right? Could she be dangerous without knowing herself? But that doesn't explain why he would want her to guide them.

"Why do you want me separated from them?" She asked as she eyed the man in curiosity.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She blinked upon hearing this. "Your appearance would be a distraction for them."

"Are you saying you're interested in getting boys and not a single girl?"

"Yes, that is my plan."

"But why?"

"You must not question me. I know what I'm doing." He said in a stern voice, sending her an icy and distasteful look at her. She doesn't doubt his judgment at all but she just needed answers. It was also rare she get him angry. There was one time when she got him really angry. She frowned at the thought. She knows that her sensei does become grumpy when he doesn't have tea and it was the same day she was out on a mission. He told her to pick up tea along the way but she argued and said how it would be a delay for the mission. And slowly it led into a massive fight so for now on, she decided to never get between Wu and his tea.

"Yes Sensei."

"So I want you to go to the black smith shop _Four Weapons _in Ignacia."

"I know that place. It owned by those siblings… You want me to keep an eye on the boy don't you?" She asked with a sigh. She remembered going in there twice to collect new arrow crafting materials. She saw the sister and brother both times but only got served by the sister.

"Yes, I do but try not to get yourself seen alright? Just in case, go in a disguise." He told her. She had been in many disguised before. Some missions she had to be disguised as an old lady and a teenage boy. She didn't like either but it did save her life. She remembered that day, Sensei asked her to go and see what's happening in Jamanakai Village because apparently there was a band of rouges going around taking children and young people and being disguised as an old lady helped her. But like always (except her first 2 missions), her mission is a success.

"Like an old lady again?" She asked. She still has the outfit. It's tucked at the bottom of her wardrobe and the wig is sitting on the perch of her hat and coat hanger. Although she must admit, she hates the clothes. It was a grey dress with white sleeve and it goes just past her knees. A pair leather black shoes with high socks and a bucket hat which is pink with dried and fake flowers. The wig was grey with white highlights. It was short is in tight curls. And then there's the makeup and making her skin look wrinkly. That was hard.

"I'm afraid not, otherwise it'll look strange for an elderly person and a woman at that to go into a weaponry shop." He informed her and he turned around and grabbed a white box, it fairly large. About 4 shoe boxes roughly. She held out her arms and allowed Wu to drop the box into her arms. She looked at him and once he nodded, she looked inside. It was a journalist outfit. It contained a white blouse with a ruffle down in the middle and a tight silk black skirt. For the accessories, there was beaded black necklace and black rimmed glasses. At the bottom, there was a pair of black heels with ankle straps and to the side, in a net, was a wig. It was strawberry blonde and it was dead straight and silky.

"Wow…" She breathed out in amazement and she looked back up to her sensei.

"There's more on the bottom." Her hands instantly dug through to the bottom and there was a black leather side bag with a journal and pen inside and a badge was presented on top.

_Linda Natelle, that's an unusual surname but I like it!_

And she'll admit it too, she liked the name. Simple for the first name but a bit unusual surname. It sort of describes Violet. She may seem innocent but inside, she's just as deadly as a wolf.

"When do you want me to start?"

**Once I start doing dialog my writing start to get a bit messy. I hope I did it fine! And yeah that's a monster chapter; I won't do them that long too often but on special occasions like Anzac day. R.I.P to those who had fallen in defending Australia and New Zealand. **


End file.
